icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3512889-20120424173001
I wrote a little sedide song :D dont hate on me, ym english isnt that good. I do remember what we used to be. I can still imagine what I used to feel not good enough for you, being your seocnd choice. not able to speak out with my insecure voice . What the hell was on my mind? I thought I was the one being unkind. now you standin there, holding my heart in your hands. throwing it down, standing above, what was your right to do that? I can still picture you in that elevator. saying youre sorry, it had to end like that saying you loved me, ha, Im sayin you'd not I'd say it, too , coming from deep inside now my hearts crying, what is on your mind? what's it like to live with that lie? I know she may be the suit, but let me tell you Im no longer that tie, no longer that tie getting back to who you'd wanted before doesnt that sound odd to you? dont you feel weak, well you probably dont she's never loved you, by the way and let me just say, baby she wont you ahd bene trying to hit on her all the time, 60 minutes an hour and 24 hours a day you'd dreamed bout her, you would probably even pray just to get that girl, she used to be your whole world are you really going back, to that? I can still picture you in that elevator. saying youre sorry, it had to end like that saying you loved me, ha, Im sayin you'd not I'd say it, too , coming from deep inside now my hearts crying, what is on your mind? what's it like to live with that lie? I know she may be the suit, but let me tell you Im no longer that tie, no longer that tie I knooow what its like to lose people, used to happen to me in my life now goo stab me with that knife what were you thinking? you got her, n' you got me, now you wanting her again, sam old story, what a shame I truly thought you were ove rit, were ove rher, ready to be more than just half a man so the pain is beating on me like a drum. But I'll keep playing it cool. and I'Ll ruuuuuuuun my own life from now on. without you. But I do mean it when I say that I meant it when I said I can still picture you in that elevator. saying youre sorry, it had to end like that saying you loved me, ha, Im sayin you'd not I'd say it, too , coming from deep inside now my hearts crying, what is on your mind? what's it like to live with that lie? I know she may be the suit, but let me tell you Im no longer that tie, no longer that tie I know it snot that good :D I am still working on it, and I still dont really see my keyboard :D please tlel me what you think and tell me what You'd change :) and post ideas :D IM pretty bored today :DD :**